Moonlight in the garden
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You seem sweet." says Alison. "Thanks. I think you seem really nice too." says Emily. "I try to be a sweetie, but for me it's easier said than done, for sure." says Alison. "Why?" says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Moonlight in the garden**

 **It's Halloween night and 26 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter the huge fancy garden by the Kahn mansion.**

Alison wear a beautiful purple gown, looking like a French noble lady from the 1700s.

"Viva la amazingness." says Alison to herself.

She feel happy.

"Hi, Ali." says Nina Whiteburg.

Nina is Alison's best friend. They've known each other since pre-school and they are as close as sisters.

"Hi, sweetie." says Alison.

On this night, Nina is dressed as a sexy Goth nurse.

"Wonderful that you're here." says Nina.

"Biggest party of the year. No way I'd miss that." says Alison.

"Me feel the same." says Nina.

"Great to see you." says Noel as he walk up to Alison.

"Thanks, man." says Alison.

"You look sexy." says Noel.

"Don't try. I told you that you're just a friend." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Can't blame me for thinking you're hot, baby." says Noel.

"Well, me is erotic so I guess that's true." says Alison.

"Yeah, you're highly sexual and I like that a lot." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Noel walk away.

"You should let him fuck you." says Nina.

"Noel is cool, but not my type." says Alison.

"Really? What's your type?" says Nina.

"Honestly I'm not sure. It is not the rich macho man like Noel is though." says Alison.

"Okay, so you're okay with me trying to hook up with him?" says Nina.

"Sure. Go for it, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awesome!" says Nina as she goes away to flirt with Noel.

"Want a drink?" says a sweet female voice.

Alison turn around and sees a beautiful tall girl with long dark hair and a nice natural tan on her skin. She wear a blue leather dress.

"Hi, my name's Emily Fields." says the tall beautiful girl.

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Okay...here." says Emily as she give Alison a nice fruit drink.

"Thanks." says Alison, taking a sip.

"No problem, girl." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily take a sip of her own drink.

"You seem sweet." says Alison.

"Thanks. I think you seem really nice too." says Emily.

"I try to be a sweetie, but for me it's easier said than done, for sure." says Alison.

"Why?" says Emily.

"Because I have a hard sassy soul and tend to be a bit of a bitch who act before she think and end up being evil even though I do not want to." says Alison.

"Okay. All that I see is sweetness." says Emily.

"Awww!" says a happy Alison.

"Do you live here in Rosewood...?" says Emily.

"I sure do." says Alison. "I was born here, but then my family moved away for a while. Me returned here about 5 years go and now I'm here to stay. This is where I truly feel at home."

"Sweet. I'm a swimmer, what do you do?" says Emily.

"Fashion design. I've studied under Madame Sophia Gardenie in France." says Alison.

"Wow! She's famous. I like her style, but it does not look cute on me, unfortunately. My body's too athletic for such clothes." says Emily.

"No, worry. You're absolutely beautiful." says Alison. "I could ask Madame Gardenie to design something custom for ya, girl."

"Really? That's wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah. Of course such a project would take some time, but it's very much possible." says Alison.

"I understand. Madame Gardenie probably has many celebrity customers who need designs from her." says Emily.

"She does. I'm sure she'd still find time to make a cool outfit for you if asked her to do so." says Alison.

"Okay. Tell her to do something in blue and black. Those are my colors." says Emily.

"Alright, girl." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"There's one thing you should know about me. I'm...a lesbian." says Emily.

"Oh, I think that's really cute." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, girl. And thanks for the drink. It taste very nice." says Alison.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Alison.

Alison look away from Emily for a bit and sees Nina follow Noel into the mansion.

"Looks like my friend Nina's gettin' some action." says Alison with a smile.

"Oh, she's your friend...?" says Emily.

"Yeah. Her name's Nina and I've known her for years." says Alison.

"That's nice. She seem sweet." says Emily.

Alison and Emily sit down on a white wooden park bench.

"Why have I never seen you before?" says Alison.

"I don't have a very active social life. Most of the time I swim or relax at home." says Emily.

"Okay. I'm almost the opposite. When I'm not working I go to bars, clubs or events like this. Guess you could say that I'm a popular woman." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah. I like my life." says Alison. "The only thing I don't have is a girlfriend." says Alison.

"Are you gay too?" says Emily.

"Not exactly. I'm bisexual, but I do prefer girls." says Alison.

"Cute. I kinda like you." says Emily.

"I like you as well. You're very sweet and beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem, girl." says Alison. "I'm glad I met you here."

"Awesome. I'm glad I met you too." says Emily.

"Do you think it's okay for your girlfriend that you sit with me like this?" says Alison.

"I'm single." says Emily.

"Really? I'm surprised that someone as sweet and cute as you don't have someone." says Alison.

"I've not found the right girl yet." says Emily.

"Neither have I, to be honest." says Alison. "...or maybe I have."

"What...?" says Emily.

"I think I've fallen for you." says Alison. "My heart's never done cute back-flips of joy before the way it does now, that has to mean something."

"You are serious?" says Emily.

"Yes, me is 100 % serious, girl." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily. "I think I love you as well."

"Wonderful." says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a kiss.

"I love you." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"Thanks, I love you too. You're so sweet." says Alison.

"So are you." says Emily.

"I'm trying to be." says Alison.

Alison and Emily look into each other eyes and smile.

They fall in love and as the band at the party starts to play a slow calm romantic song a few minutes later, Emily and Alison dance as the moonlight shine upon them.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
